Putting an image pickup device, such as a digital video camera equipped with image pickup elements of CCD or CMOS type, on the body of an operator who carries out an operation in order to shoot a video of how the operation is going is a common practice.
In particular, in the field of medical treatment, if a video of how an operator has conducted an operation on a treatment target location is taken and left as a record, the video will be highly useful as explanatory material when a person who got the treatment or his/her family receives an explanation of how the operation is conducted after the operation, or as material for academic conferences or medical education.
In order to meet such needs, what is known is a medical image pickup device whose image pickup device is attached to a binocular loupe or headband that an operator puts on his/her head or face when conducting an operation, enabling the image pickup device to shoot a treatment target location the operator is closely watching (Refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
However, when the image pickup device is used to shoot a subject within an image pickup range, so-called “camera shake” is a problem. The “camera shake” means that the movement of the body or head of the operator shakes the image pickup device during medical treatment, causing the video to blur. Delicate work, such as medical treatment, entails wiggling of hands. If the image pickup device that is put on the body of the operator moves when a shutter is being opened, the movement causes the video to blur, thereby making the video unclear.
In order to suppress such a camera shake, what is known is a digital camera that uses an acceleration sensor, or detects an image shift between two consecutive frames of the video, in order to obtain camera-shake information and correct the image data to correct the camera shake (Refer to Patent Document 3, for example).